


Another Year Older

by Kraellyk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/F, F/M, Horror, M/M, Minor Character Death, Object Insertion, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Tail Sex, Tentacle Rape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraellyk/pseuds/Kraellyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In our universe kids get presents and cake for their birthday.  It's a happy occasion.  Kids in alternate universes aren't so lucky, and instead are visited by a nightmare that torments them every year. Happy birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Year Older

" _Happy birthday to you_ ," the fairy sang as she wriggled her way through the open window. " _Happy birthday to you_."

The little girl was sleeping, snoring softly, and when the fairy pulled her blanket back and pushed her pajamas up, the girl only turned over, not waking up. Not ready for what was about to happen.

" _Happy birthday, dear Anna_ ," the fairy said as she crawled onto the bed and got between the child's legs. " _Happy birthday to you_."

Anna woke up just as something long and hard pushed inside her.

-

Dean sat by his brother's bedside, as he did every year. Nothing was going to touch his little brother. Nothing.

" _Happy birthday to you_ ," the fairy sang as it crept down the hallway.

Dean stood up, knocking the chair over as he did, and when the fairy walked into their room Dean held a shotgun up to its chest.

" _Happy birthday to you_ ," the fairy sang, smiling at Dean.

"You're not going to touch him." Dean wasn't a big kid, but he had a shotgun and he wasn't backing down.

" _Happy birthday, dear Sammy_ ," he said as he got closer and closer to Dean, " _happy birthday to you_."

Dean stood between Sam and the fairy, and when blue eyes met green, sparks flew. "You're not going to touch him," Dean repeated.

The fairy smiled. "Everybody likes it. I don't know why you fight this every year. I'll just come back."

"No, everybody hates it," Dean said, poking the fairy in the chest with the shotgun.

"Dean, I think you're lying," the fairy said, tilting its head to the side just a bit. "You just want to get a visit from me twice a year."

"No, that's not it," Dean said. "And if you get any closer, I'm going to kill you."

"You're taking something that doesn't belong to you," the fairy said, then took a step toward Dean.

Dean pulled the trigger, the sound of the shotgun reverberating throughout the room, making his ears ring as glittery blood splashed onto the walls and carpet. Sam was crying by the time Dean crawled into bed with him.

"You're safe, Sammy," Dean said, holding his brother. "You're safe. He's never coming back."

It wasn't until his own birthday months later Dean realized another fairy takes the place of a fallen comrade. He wasn't ready, and he paid the price for it.

-

Charlie didn't like sleeping alone, but mom and dad had told her she was grounded even though it was her birthday.

" _Happy birthday to you_."

Charlie started to shiver, pulling the blanket over her head. "No. Please. No."

" _Happy birthday to you_."

Charlie held a knife in her hand. One her friend Dean had given her. She held it tightly, waiting. Waiting.

" _Happy birthday, dear Charlie_."

Charlie screamed as the blanket was torn away from her. She stood up on the bed, holding the knife out. She was so small. So small compared to the fairy who visited her every year.

" _Happy birthday to you_ ," the fairy sang, her long, thick tail flicking behind her.

"No!" Charlie yelled as she pounced, stabbing the fairy in the neck before it could shove its tail inside her.

When her parents found her in the morning covered in glittery blood, they grounded her for another month and made her clean up the mess.

-

Kevin was staying with his grandparents for the week. He thought he'd had it all figured out. The fairy wouldn't be able to find him five states away from where he normally lived and where the fairy had visited him for the last seven years.

" _Happy birthday to you_."

Kevin plugged his ears with his fingers. Maybe it wasn't real. Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

" _Happy birthday to you_."

Kevin curled up into a ball, his underoos no protection from what was coming. He shoved his face into the pillow so he wouldn't have to see it.

" _Happy birthday, dear Kevin_ ," he sang as he pulled Kevin's underoos down and spread the boy out on the bed. " _Happy birthday to you_."

Kevin didn't cry. Kevin was a good boy. As the tail fucked in and out of his small hole, he let his mind take him to a place where things like this didn't happen. A place where birthdays were fun. A place where people hugged you or gave you presents on your birthday instead of a terrible nightmare in the form of a fairy who visited once a year, singing you a song and using you like a toy.

-

Claire hid behind Castiel. She knew it wasn't her father. Not anymore. That was beside the point. She now had two men and an angel in her life who would rather die than see her hurt. Two men and an angel who were guarding her as she sat on her bed.

"How about you read us a story?" Dean said, handing Claire one of the books off her shelf. He smiled at her. A reassurance.

"Okay," Claire said, shaky hands taking the book from him.

" _Happy birthday to you_."

Claire gasped and scrunched herself up against the headboard while Sam, Dean, and Castiel stood up, each with a weapon in their hands, ready to slaughter whatever came in.

" _Happy birthday to you_."

The door opened and a fairy walked in, a smile on his face and a sparkly wand in his hand. Dean pulled the hammer back on his gun while Cas held out his club and Sam waved his machete back and forth.

"You can't have her," Castiel said, voice menacing in a way that made the hair on the back of Claire's neck stand on end.

" _Happy birthday, dear Claire_ ," the fairy sang, walking toward the bed. " _Happy birthd-ach_."

Fairy blood went everywhere. The walls, the ceiling, the floor, the bed, and down the front of their shirts.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Claire cried as she launched herself off the bed and wrapped her arms and legs around Castiel, sobbing into his button-down shirt.

Dean and Sam hugged them too, and the four of them held each other, safe for the night. Safe until the next fairy took this one's place a year from now.

But they'd be there. Dean, Sam, and Castiel. They'd be there for her until she turned eighteen and the fairies stopped coming. They wouldn't let her down. Not ever.

Not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [SPNColdestHits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/). It's a monthly challenge in which participants earn points for every single one of their hits, kudos, and comments received, then at the end of the challenge whoever has the least amount of points is the winner. You can help me win by not leaving kudos or comments on my fic. No Tumblr account. Been reading all the fics posted each month.
> 
> Thanks to Mayalaen for the lovely banner :)


End file.
